


dear lord, if i can't have anything else just let me have you two.

by nikiwastaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, dream and george are fucking gay, dreamnotfound, god bless sapnap for dealing with this, sapnap cant stand it, sapnap is just their best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiwastaken/pseuds/nikiwastaken
Summary: George was in love with Dream. Dream was in love with George. Sapnap was the only one who was able to help them deal with it. He was tired of being a middleman. A plane or two to Texas can resolve four years of trouble, it seems.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), georgenotfound & dreamwastaken - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	dear lord, if i can't have anything else just let me have you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, boy. First fic in a good year or so and my first MCYT fic. Special thank you to my Dream and Sapnap, who gave me the inspiration to write this; this one's for you two, "philza minecraft enjoyers".

George groaned. A phone hit the floor with a loud tumble. This existence in itself was torture. George was in love. Dream wouldn’t catch on. Sapnap couldn’t help. “Sappie, help. This is suffering. Why, why won’t he catch on?” George picked his phone up from the ground, opening Twitter. “Even our fans see it. Dream just thinks it’s a joke.” Sapnap, hearing the clear distress in George’s voice despite them only being on call, and not being together in person, just laughed. “Dude, tell him. He has literally said, to ME, that he likes you too. Both of you are just too scared to be upfront about this,” George let out a mix between another groan and a hiss, throwing his phone at his bed. “Sorry that I feel like something’s gonna go wrong, this is the same man that built my whole career in 2016 because of MunchyMC.”

Sapnap was nearly fed up with being the middleman for both of them, having to handle both of them obliviously being in love with each other. “Look, if you don’t tell him soon, I’ll do it for you.” But Sapnap’s idea was cut off. “Wait. Sappie. You’ve said you wouldn’t mind meeting me and Dream in person, and you said Dream wouldn’t mind either, right?”

Sapnap knew where George was going with this. Of course, he did. He sighed, rolling his eyes. “What’s your whole plan then, Gogy? I’m sure I can get Dream on board.” George smiled at how readily Sapnap accepted this idea. “So, I was thinking, we all know Dream has the money to get over to Texas, and I do too, thanks to him. I say you tell him you wanna meet up for a stream together, something like what Quackity and Karl did together. Tell him it would be a good way to do the face reveal, too. But, the kicker is, he won’t know I already booked a plane ticket and I’m on my way to your place. By the time his plane arrives in Texas, I’ll already be at your place. And boom, the Dream Team meets. Dream finds out it was a bullshit scheme to get us all together. We stream together, we chill. The rest is left up to fate. Boom.” George spilled, breathing a bit exasperatedly once he was done talking. It was clear he had been planning this for a while. 

“Get your bags packed and get your ass over here, ASAP. I’ll send Dream a text tomorrow.” Sapnap smiled, excited to see his friends. Yeah, it may have been just so the dumbasses could finally come to terms with their feelings, but it was worth it. In Sapnap’s own book, in George’s, and hopefully it would be in Dream’s too. 

It was late for George; he eventually passed out on call. Sapnap acknowledged it, muting himself until the other male awoke. It was 6AM for Sapnap and 12PM for George when he had woken up. A deep yawn escaped George’s mouth as he stretched, picking up his phone and removing it from the charger. “Morning, Sap..” Sapnap smiled, clicking the green tab at the top of his phone that sent him directly to FaceTime. He laughed, unmuting. “Damn, you sound tired. Morning, Gogy. You woke up late in your time zone, Jesus. Anyway, what’s up? You need to pack today, by the way.” George knew Sapnap tended to be a bit scatterbrained during 1-on-1 conversations, so he tried his best to hold onto everything the male said, as always. “I am tired, jerk. I always wake up late when it’s not a streaming day. Anyways, yeah. I’m gonna start packing soon, after I eat and book a flight.” Sapnap nodded, a chirpy “Mhm!” escaping his mouth as he opened iMessage, clicking Dream’s contact. “I’m gonna text him now, you better be ready to zoom over here as fast as whatever flight you book will allow.” 

George finished his breakfast, unmuting himself soon after he washed his bowl and put the dishes up. “It almost feels like you forget I have a life sometimes, Sap,” George joked, opening Safari on his phone to look for flights to Texas. “And yeah, go ahead and text him, tell me what he says!” Sapnap enthusiastically agreed to do so, texting Dream.

George shot his attention over to the FaceTime when Sapnap gasped, panicking almost immediately. “What? What did he say!?” Sapnap’s grin was large and he was clearly ecstatic as he yelled, “HE SAID YES!” George and Sapnap both shared a moment of excitement as George booked his flight hurriedly, getting up to pack moments after. “I just booked the flight, I’m packing right now. I should get to the airport in Texas around 4AM tonight if everything works out. When’s Dream supposed to get over?”

Sapnap choked, “Jesus Christ, tonight? I’ve gotta clean then. And he should get here around 10AM tomorrow. Dude, this is gonna be so awesome. Get packing, and tell me when you board your plane.” George smiled. “Will do, Sap. I’m gonna leave the call and pack, the flight leaves in like.. an hour, so I need to be a bit fast about this. Bye, Sapnap! I’ll see you later.” Sapnap grinned back, managing to say “Bye, George!!” before George left the call.

The next hour on George’s end was spent packing and preparing, he managed to get in a shower too- He wanted to stay at least a BIT fresh for Sapnap and Dream. For Sapnap, the hour was spent cleaning. His main goal here was to be a good host for his friends, they meant the world to him. 

And Dream? He was panicking. Seeing George sounded horrifying. George had never even seen his face. What if George didn’t think he was handsome? What if George hated being with him in person? He was 6’3”, decently muscular, but not anywhere near enough to be confused for a bodybuilder, had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. What if George didn’t like his dirty blonde hair? What if he didn’t like his green eyes? His freckles? His muscles? He tried to push his worry away, but he was horrified and he couldn’t deny it. Nothing was scarier than being in love with your best friend since 2016. He groaned, packing his bags and deciding to take a nap before he had to fly over. 

George was on his way to the airport by now, he had gotten an Uber. With his fully packed suitcase sitting in the seat beside him, he thought for a moment. He was really going to see Dream. This was so much to process. But he was happy. Excited. Overjoyed. He just knew Dream was going to be handsome. He grabbed his phone, texting Sapnap. ‘finally at the airport, ill text you when we take off n when we’re on the way to ur stupid texan airport.’ 

Sapnap’s phone dinged; he picked it up, smiling when he saw George’s contact pop up. ‘love you too, jackass. n do it, i want updates.’

George got to his terminal. His flight number was called. Everything felt like a rush; his brain was fizzy. All he really remembered was texting Sapnap as they took off, once he had boarded the plane and sat down. The rest was a blur. He had eventually passed out, he realized, as he woke up in a different time zone, with more than twenty texts from Sapnap. He scanned through the text’s, groaning. ‘dont spam me next time, i passed out. anywho, we’re about to land. i hope ur at the airport, bc im not getting an uber in a country, not to mention a STATE i dont even know.’ 

Sapnap jumped up excitedly at the notification, pulling his phone from his back pocket. ‘IM HERE!!!! what terminal r u at jackass, i just saw a plane that im assuming is urs land and i wanna get to ur place asap’ He was practically shaking with anxiety. But, oddly, it was a good anxiety. He was happy. Excited, to say the least. He made his way to the terminal George had told him as fast as he could, grinning as he saw the 5’9” male in a blue hoodie weave through the crowd. “GEORGE!! GOGY! OVER HERE!” Sapnap waved, running through the large crowd toward him. He slipped his phone into his back pocket, and George braced for impact as Sapnap ran into the shorter male. They held each other in a wonderfully happy embrace, both so excited to see each other. 

“Holy shit. I am hugging THE GeorgeNotFound right now.” Sapnap laughed, trying to regain his breath after such a tight hug. George smiled, staring at the taller figure in front of him. “Kinda odd seeing Sapnap in person. You’re a good hugger,” George chuckled, holding the taller male’s hand. “You know, it is horrifying here. Let’s go to your place, I’m tired and I personally think it would be a lot less scary.” Sapnap smiled at George, nodding as they walked back to Sapnap’s car. 

Today was already eventful enough, and Sapnap still had to pick up Dream in about six hours. Though, that was enough for Sapnap and George both to get at least five hours of sleep. George had fallen asleep again on the ride to Sapnap’s, and Sapnap didn’t quite mind. He looked peaceful and happy, Sapnap was glad he seemed to enjoy meeting him. 

Not much later they pulled into Sapnap’s driveway, Sapnap gently shaking the other male awake. “C’mon dumbass, we’re here.” George was awake now, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Sapnap grabbed his bag from the backseat. “Here, I’ll carry your stuff in and put it in the guest room.” George nodded as he opened the passenger door, shutting it before he ran to Sapnap’s door and held it open for him. Sapnap nodded, grinning and thanking him silently. George stared in awe as he shut the door behind both of them, gasping softly. “Dude, you have a really nice house. Nicer than mine.” Sapnap stepped out of the guest room, smiling at George. “Welcome to the humble abode, my good friend. It’s 5AM, if you want you can go ahead and get some more rest before I go pick up Dream at 10, it’s gonna be a while and I know going from country to country can be tiresome.” George nodded, yawning accordingly. “Yeah, it was a pretty long flight but it's so weird here. Different time zones, surroundings, all that stuff.” Sapnap blushed a little at how sleepy George was- It was cute, and he meant that completely platonically. “Go to bed, then. You have like four hours, I’d say it’s safe to wake up an hour before I go get Dream, so you can prepare. I almost forgot you haven’t seen his face yet.” 

George and Sapnap both eventually wished each other goodnight, and George headed to bed in the guest room. Within what seemed like minutes to Sapnap, who spent the time cleaning and baking, the four hours had passed. George was awake, scrolling through Twitter in his room. Dream, however, was on his way to Texas, anxious to see Sapnap, unaware George was there too. Sapnap popped his head into George’s new room, “Hey, I’m gonna go grab us three breakfast on the way to pick up Dream, so I’m gonna head out now. I’ll see you in about an hour, Dream said his flight is coming in earlier than expected, so I’ve gotta go.” Goodbyes were bid, and George was left alone with nothing but.. Well, his own thoughts and Sapnap’s animals. Over the hour that he was alone, he had grown particularly fond of Cash and Lilly. He was never really a dog person, but Cash was kind, and got along well with him. 

A door opened. George froze. He heard that familiar wheeze sort of laugh. He heard Dream’s calming voice. And he could not even think straight. He could see Sapnap and a tall male with dirty blonde hair in the hallway from his room. His heart was beating out of his chest. That was Dream. He had finally seen Dream. And fuck, was he handsome. George could have sworn himself Dream was more attractive than humanly possible. 

Everything in that next minute was a blur. He ran out of the room and directly into Dream’s arms. Tears were shed. Hugs were shared. And for once, George felt whole. He felt peace. He was finally happy for once. “Holy fuck, Dream… I’m finally meeting you- Finally seeing you.. You’re so fucking handsome.” George muttered into Dream’s chest, voice muffled by how tight of an embrace they were in. Sapnap stood beside the two, smiling. “Are you two done yet? I’d like to see my two best friends, that, and I should mention, are only together, in person, because of me.” 

George and Dream disconnected, both a bit embarrassed as they apologized to Sapnap. The three shared a hug, arms welcome and open for only each other. Arms disconnected soon after. George felt oh-so peaceful. He was finally there, in person, with his best friend and his crush. God, they both meant the world to him. He’d do anything just to keep them around for the rest of his life. And he meant that. If he couldn’t have anything else, all he wanted was Dream and Sapnap.

Dream was happier than he had ever been. Sure, he loved Sapnap, but the fact that George accompanied the two made him so much happier. George had called him handsome, and in that moment, all his worries had faded. Those constant worries that started in 2016 and never faded since had finally met their end. Dream kind of just stared at George for a moment. A smile plastered on both of their faces. They brought each other into another hug, and George could have never expected what happened as Sapnap walked out of the room. Dream took George’s face in his hands, bringing his own lips to George’s, kissing him. It wasn’t something rushed; something done in fear or panic. It was loving, filled with years of (what seemed to be, up until now) unrequited feelings and dreams of holding the other male in his arms. Dream pulled away when he felt gentle tears pouring down George’s face. “Oh, honey, don’t cry. Don’t cry, please. I love you so much. I have since we met. I don’t ever want to let you go. You’re the love of my life.”

George nodded, filled with an overwhelming happiness. It felt like the years he spent filled with doubt and self hatred had melted away, no longer existing. Oh, he was in love. And nothing made him happier than knowing Dream loved him back. All was well. Everything was okay. And after four years of fear on both ends, they finally had each other.

And they were never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if you read this whole thing! It means a lot to me, I put a lot of time (and struggle albeit) into this and I'm thankful that you took the time. Kudos are appreciated, but unneeded. Remember you're all loved and important, don't forget to drink some water and eat something healthy!


End file.
